It's all over
by KcoriMax
Summary: I stood there covered in blood. I looked down there lay Max covered in blood, eyes stone cold dead. I knew what I had done. I didn't regret it
1. the 1st one

My eyes were blurry yet I found the strength to look at were I felt tugging in my arm. There was a person in a white coat with blood covering his arms, the blood wasn't his own, but someone else's. I followed his arms and found them holding cloth against a huge wound on my arm; my blood was soaking the person and myself. My eyes focused and I say that the person had something and was trying to pierce me. Instantly I jumped up a bit dizzy and jumped away out the window.

Angry screams were heard behind me as I started out in flight. I didn't take the time to try and figure out what they were saying; fear compelled me to keep flying.

I was flying near the trees and getting lower and lower. I looked behind me and thought I saw them following me. Everything looked like little blotches. I looked harder and saw something shinny; smoke suddenly came. I braced for impact…

Coldness… coldness was all I could feel. I focused my eyes but it only made the darkness look blacker. I couldn't breath, my lungs should have been aching for air, they felt like nothing; numb.

My senses came back in a rush. Every muscle in my body ached, I wished for the coldness. I knew it wouldn't come. I slowly regained my eyesight and I looked at myself to see what had happened. Blood was rushing out of me but my worst wounds had healed. My surroundings were unknown to me. I was lying down, now sitting, in a cold shallow river.

"Mmm… ughff.. ughff" I spat out blood which quickly mixed with the water.

I heard a snap of a twig and I jumped to my feet. Instead of someone treating it was a girl. I didn't know how I knew she wasn't treating I just relaxed my muscles after I saw her. My instincts turned on, I saw her as a potential mate. She on the other hand looked at me like I was covered in blood.

Max point of view

"Mmm…ughff…ughff" I tensed up upon hearing this.

It was my watch; Iggy had heard it too and was reaching over and taping Angel's leg. Angel sat up quietly listening for thoughts. I taped fang's leg and motioned my head to wake up Gazzy. I made the sign to fly away when told to. I slowly made my way threw the bushes into the underbrush. I saw a figure that didn't look like an eraser so I made my way closer after motioning the flock to wait.

I stood in amazement to what I saw. It was a boy, with wings broken in almost half; he had jumped up to me approaching. He was covered in blood and was bleeding badly, but it looked like he wasn't in any danger of dying of blood loss. He was wearing torn up Itex clothing. It is usually hard to startle me but in spite of myself I gasped.

The flock ran next to me, they were ready to fight until they saw what was in front of them. They all froze and stared at this strange boy. We didn't know if he was friend or foe, and we weren't going to risk it either.


	2. the 2nd one

Angel point of view

The boy was covered in blood; his face looked shocked that we had appeared out of the bushes, yet he didn't look dangerous. I scanned his mind just to make sure. It had no thoughts of attacking us. He was thinking about running, but it was clear that he couldn't out run or out fly us. I knew I had to help him; he couldn't face all of us.

"STOP!" I yelled, seeming very unlike myself. "He's scared, he's not a threat. Max, he doesn't know what to do please don't attack him." I used my best Bambi eyes I could.

Max looked at me for a second then thought about it. Maybe she didn't want to. I could convince her, but I didn't want to get in trouble. Max says I'm not supposed to use my power on the flock.

"Fine we'll leave him as is, he better not attack us or he wont be so lucky." Max finally said.

I breathed a heavy sigh and smiled as big as I could. I don't know why but I felt like this one guy had to live. It wasn't something I was used to; he was a stranger after all. He had some strange air about him and in thoughts, something was different about him; something I had only felt once before in Max. Like he had a destiny that he had no choice but to follow.

"Take off three steps forward and straight up in three… one… three!" Max said then shoots into the sky.

I take off after Nudge, but before I speed away into the night I send to the guy _'Your safe.'_

Mystery guy point of view

I stumbled backwards as a whole group of them came to the girl's side after she gasped. They looked like they were ready to rip me to shreds. I suddenly felt a presence in my head I didn't question it but my expression went shocked to terrified. I contemplated whether or not I could out run them. I knew I wouldn't be able to fly my way out of this one…

"STOP!!" My face snapped to the smallest of the their group. "He's scared, he's not a threat. Max, he doesn't know what to do please don't attack him." She was talking to the girl.

The small one suddenly looked pleading. I had a feeling that she was trying to help me. I turned to the girl, her face looked deep in thought. I tensed waiting for a surprise attack.

"Fine we'll leave him as is, he better not attack us or he won't be so lucky," said the girl suddenly.

I probably had the dumbest look on my face when she said this. I wished that I understood what was going on.

Then the girl spoke again "Take off three steps forward and straight up in three… one… three!" she shoot into the air.

I stared after them as they went into the air one by one. Why were they leaving? _'Your safe'_ suddenly echoed in my head. Beyond my control my control I found comfort in these words. My body relaxed and I fell against a tree.

All the wounds on my body were closed up now. I lifted up my hand and stared at a former wound that was now but a scar. I looked up back to where the group had flown off. I noticed a feather from one of their wings caught on a branch; it blew off of the branch when the wind blew and landed in my lap.

The feather was huge. I held it in my hand and drifted off to sleep not letting go of the evidence that I wasn't crazy. They were the first to not hurt me, the first people to just leave me be. I loved that, and I wasn't going to act like it never happened.

**A.N: **_Hey peeps out there. Thanks for reading my story but I need help. I need a name for mystery guy. __YOU MUST__ help me with this one or I am going to make his name Safe, and you don't want that. Do you?_

_Maxwell Eleni Kcori _


	3. the 3rd one

A heavy weight suddenly added on to my already massive body I was about to open my eyes when a loud shriek made me jump up looking at where the noise came from. There was a small girl lying on the ground she looked as if she had tripped.

"I'm so sorry! OH!! Are you okay? Who shot at you!? Don't worry I'm in doctoring school I'll get you patched up can you walk?" She said quickly

I tilted my head at her. I didn't feel threatened by this girl, but I didn't feel a need to move. I watched her lips as she rambled on. I felt the need to try to make noise with my mouth so I repeated the last word she said.

"Kalk?" I said poorly

She stared at me for a second gawking at me. I wondered what she was thinking. I suddenly got tired of this silence and stood up, her falling off my legs in the process. I started walking off into the woods not looking back.

"Wait!!" Out of habit I looked in the direction of the sound, "You don't have to go. I have a house nearby I could patch you up and get you new clothes and all. Oh what am I rambling about its obvious by the look on your face you don't understand."

The girl stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other direction. I did not fight, I felt like I could trust her. I followed until we reached a small one-floor house. An ivory colored one might I add. She pulled me into the house.

She made me sit then pulled my shirt off and grabbed a wet cloth. She wiped off all the blood and inspected my scars. I watched her as her eyebrows crimpled up. I could tell she was confused. I tilted my head as if to ask why.

"I don't understand, all this blood seems recent and it's not dried up but all you have were it seemed to come out is a scar." She looked me in the eyes as she said this. "You should take a shower to clean off all the blood in your hair."

She pulled me into a small room in the house and turned a knob on a machine. Water rushed out as if it was meant to be there. I curiously felt it to see if it moved like water. I pulled away quickly when my hand started to burn.

"Ha ha. Yeah it's hot." She smiled and flipped her hair. I couldn't help but smile back.

She turned the other knob and the steam decreased. I watched her skill intently. She helped me remove my other clothing and motioned for me to get into the machine, I did as I was asked. Suddenly water started falling on me. At first I freaked out than I relaxed and let it fall. A few moments later after she scrubbed my head with some bubbly formula she pulled me out.

"I think I have my ex boyfriends cloths still. Until wear this." She handed me a cloth.

She walked out and I fallowed her leaving the cloth cast upon the floor. I watched her as she picked up more cloths. She turned around and squealed. Making me tilt my head once again.

"Uhhh… put this on!" She said casting the cloths at me then turning around.

I inspected what was in my hand. It had a hole in it. I looked at her; she was wearing cloths. I tired pulling the hole over my head but it didn't fit well and left me blind. I heard her turn around when I made a muffled sound of frustration. She took them off and placed my legs threw the holes, then placing another cloth on my legs after that. **(A.N.**_ Yes he did have underwear on his head. Take in the image_**)**

After a while she left me in a room watching a machine. It called its self "House". On the show there was a group. One of them kept saying, "Drink, I need a drink." In turn she got a liquid substance in a glass. My mouth watered, and I realized I needed this kind of substance.

I turned to the girl who was behind me and said, "Drink, I need a drink" the girl blinked amazement was written in her face. She pulled me into a white room and opened a two-door machine and pulled out a drink and handed it to me. I sat at the table, guessing it was designed for that.

"You have a name?" She said making hand signs and talking slow. "I am Gale." She said motioning to herself. "You are?" motioning to me.

"Gale." I motioned to her. "Gale?" I motioned to myself.

"No. No. I am Gale. Who are you?" She motioned to me again.

I tilted my head in confusion. I finished the last of my drink and placed it down just like the girl on the machine. I stared at Gale for a moment until she broke the silence.

She smiled, "I'll call you Jake, I've always liked that name." She motioned to me "Jake." Then she motioned to herself. "Gale."

Jake? I didn't know what to think of the name, but when Gale smiled I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't help but wonder what Gale completely saying. I knew one thing, I was Jake, and she was Gale.

**A.N. **_I got so many names that I had to have my family vote on what name would be Mystery guy's. The other names, like Gale, will appear later in the story. Thank you fellow readers. _


	4. the 4th one

Fang's point of view

Max had been quite since we left the woods. She looked as if she was fighting with the voice in her head; I didn't question it, this was normal for Max. She always had something on her mind, or in her mind.

I was flying a few feet behind max just looking around at anything to keep my mind busy. I started wondering about the kid **(A.N.**_ the kid= Jake_**) **He had a strange air about him, almost a mystical one. I had never felt anything like it. I was glad Max didn't trust him. Not only was the air about him strange, but his hair was also a strange color of blonde. Which only added on to how much I didn't trust him.

I was deep in thought when Total's shifting in my arms; I guessed he wanted to switch places. I flew up above Ig.

"Hey Ig. Dog coming your way." I lowered Total into Iggy's Arms.

After I was free of the chore of holding Total I sped up to fly right next to Max. I turned to her, and wondered yet again what was bothering her. Wondering had gotten the best of me I had to know.

"Voice?" I asked.

She seemed a little dazed and then noticed me looking at her. She nodded, still deep in thought. Suddenly Angel gasped and I turned to look at her. She had a horrid look on her face then stopped flying forward. She just hovered there. I stopped too and came by her side; I didn't feel the need to say anything. She would explain.

"Max? No!" She said Horrified at something.

"It might be the only way to keep the flock sa…" Max started, by now I was confused.

"He wouldn't… He doesn't have to follow them… Max he could be like us." Angel stated.

"What if he's not like us?! What if he hurts us?!" Max looked mad, really mad.

Angel fell quite. Max turned to the flock. Her either 'don't you dare ask' or 'it's nothing lets keep going' look on. Either way she sped off, each of us following. Nudge, of course, sprouting out questions in every direction. I juts zoomed her out and kept on the path. We were headed to Ohio. Why you ask? If only I knew.

**A.N **_Yeah, yeah, I know not that great but a cliffy nonetheless. __My__ next chapter is going to skip ahead a few weeks and you'll have to catch up yourself, I might try to help. Anyhoo, THANKS for the reviews. (That includes the ones I haven't gotten yet.) The next chapter will include the flock's new dog, which I forget the name of. HELP! The action only increases from here. Prepare yourself.._


	5. the 5th one

Jake point of view

Nothing is worse than waking up by being pushed out of bed. It hurts and it's unnecessary. I looked up at Gale who had just pushed me out of bed, she didn't look angry or anything so I let out an aggravated grunt knowing she wouldn't hit me, hopefully.

I had been living at Gale's house for nearly three weeks now and I had learned the basic wording in the language English. I learned from, not only TV but Gale as well. A couple times she had hit me over the head for apparently cussing. I now have a whole list of words listed as cussing that I noted not to say. Gale was letting me sleep in the guest room, but she would often come in and as she says "hang out" when it is thundering.

"Get up Jake, you have been sleeping all afternoon and you still need to take out the trash and fold the clothes. Oh my gosh!! You're not even dressed yet!" Gale pointed out as I lay on the floor.

"Relax Gale." I said calmly. "I gots it handled" **(A.N.** _TV is not the best English Teacher._**)**

I walked out with the trash into the snowy yard, it was beautiful; I didn't know how to describe it yet. As I put the trash into the can I thought about how Gale had been teaching me to read every night now. I could read "Green Eggs and Ham" all by myself after the first day. I could now read part of the "Harry Potter" books. I still favored the "Green Eggs and Ham".

Gale was wonderful, pleasant, and a joy to be around. She had helped me since I had gotten here. I just wished I could help her as much. All I could really do are these so-called chores. She said it was enough for her, but I still want to do more. Maybe I would make her a gift like the girl had done for her boyfriend once on this Valentine Series. I could make her a necklace. I had learned how to from her nieces bracelet designer. I hope she will like it.

"Jake! Jake!" Gale called. I rushed to the door. "Get inside now!! I saw someone sneaking around the house, and they had a gun! Come on now!"

I suddenly noticed a new smell. I recognized it too…. It was wolf men… They had found me, they had found Gale, I wouldn't let them hurt her! I would give my life for her!

"Stey inside, don't come out till I say." I said. "They is here for me. You safe but stey inside."

I closed the door and hoped into a tree, knowing the wolf-man would walk this way. He was right under me and I jumped down knocking him to the ground, I didn't even pull out my wings to slow myself down. I smirked when I heard a loud crack. I bent down to his level.

"What you want?" I asked threateningly.

He didn't answer, but clanking noise came from him. Oh Yeah they all turned to robots cause we human experiments are useless. I had completely forgot about that.

"You have been scheduled to be retired." Said the machine in a metallic tone.

I looked to the house and saw Gale scared in the house. I had to get them away from her. I knew what to do. I looked back at the wolf-bot before he could notice me looking at Gale.

"Catch me." I said and I shot into the air straight up.

They followed me, every single one of them. I would miss Gale, but at least she was safe. That's all that mattered.

Max point of view

Being in Ohio is not the most fun I have ever had, but it's not the least either. No one had attacked us, yet. I had Nudge look up near by Itex labs so we can avoid those. We were not staying in one part of Ohio too long just in case.

Akiela and Total were happy to be on solid ground again. So was I, carrying Akiela isn't the easiest thing in the world. On the second week here we ended out going to King's Island, which is a theme park here. The rides don't give you the same thrills as being chased by erasers, but it's the best they can do without making people wet their pants.

The flock and I are at a library right now. Nudge is looking up what there is to do in Jackson Ohio, Gazzy is looking up books with Iggy, Fang is hanging out in the shadows and Angel is outside the library with me, Akiela and Total.

Nudge ran out suddenly. "Oh my gosh!! Max!!! I've found it!! You've got to see, you've got to se… "

"Found what Nudge?" I said interrupting her.

"The experiment! The boy!! We saw in the woods!! I found him on Itex's page! Did you know they had a website? It's actually pretty cool!! I tried looking up us on it, but I can't find us. I donno if that is good or bad. What do you.."

"WAIT!? The boy in the woods?" I asked spastically. I've got to see this.

**A.N. **_Sorry it took me so long to update, not only was fanfiction out for a few days, I also had power outages at my house. _

_BTW: I might answer a few questions about the story if you ask them so ask away, I'll answer what I can. _

_ALSO: If you want to see how the characters look I have a blog where I upload my drawings of characters. I take request too. It's on the bottom of my profile check it out!!!!! _


	6. the 6th one

Jake point of view

I flew till midnight it seemed, when I landed it seemed that no one was out on the street. Still I flew down on full alert. It was a small town a worn down road, and small houses. Nearby I heard taping, fast taping. It reminded me of when Gale would be on the computer. I looked around until I spotted where the light was coming from. There was a light blue glow coming from behind a tree. Someone is on the computer, but who?

I walked to the tree and walked around it. The person on the computer didn't notice me so it gave me time to inspect them. It was a small girl, in flip-flops. She has short hair; it slanted forward, and her eyes reflected the computer screen. I could almost read it until she looked up gasping.

"Who are you?" I asked before she would yell.

"I-I'm Eno. I'm 8 years old. What's your name?" She asked somewhat calmly.

"Jake. Jake Tristan. Gale name'n me." I responded

"Is Gale your mother?" She said.

I never had thought of that before, but in a way she kind of was. She taught me to speak and named me. She was always there for me, and never cared about the huge hunk of wings on my back. She was more than a stranger with a name to me, and I hoped to see her soon.

I sat next to Eno and sighed. "No, I have no mother. I am like a fallin angel, no past no futur. People want me dead, and humans don't understan me. Gale's Differn though." **(A.N. **_Don't worry his grammar will improve_**)**

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? I live nearby. In the woods." Eno said closing the laptop.

"Oky" I couldn't refuse shelter.

She skipped the whole way there. It was directly behind a house. I could tell that they shared electricity. It was a little house, like a tree house, but without the tree. I was small but held a lot of technology, I could tell from the outside. As I walked in I was more aware of the amount of technology.

She had pieces of ipods, computers, and cell phones all laid around a table. Some had wires connecting to others. It is like a house full of wires but it was all organized. Some wires even had tape on the end. My eyes fluttered across the room taking in everything. There was a couch and one king size bed. She lived alone here, a child alone? I didn't understand.

"You can sleep on the couch. Or you could go into the house, no one lives there but it's pretty warm."

"You live lone?" I asked

"Yeah, It's better this way. No one can tell on me. I'm not that respected by the law. I hack into mainframes and stuff. I am only allowing you here because I can tell you're not that law binding either."

"Ah. I'm not that liked." I said remembering the attack on my former house. "I'll sleep in the house tonight."

"Okay, Um. Night. I'll show you around tomorrow."

I beamed. It was like she was reading my mind; I hated not being able to say what I was thinking. I just nodded. I fell asleep on the couch in the house, and I had a dream of Gale. Her smile and the way she looked when the wind blew her hair back, the way she would check up on me when I had a nightmare, and how she told me it was all right.

The dream suddenly turned when the walls started to shrink and the walls turned to bars closing in on me. People in white coats, I learned were called doctors, were poking me with needles and marking things on their boards. I tried to move away…. I couldn't. I tried to break the bars.

BOOM! A stinging pain on my head when I realized I had fallen off the couch. **(A.N.**_ My computer crashed AGAIN!!! :O Machines are meany heads_**)**

I sat there staring at the roof. My mind rushed to remember where I was. Then I remembered Eno, her house and everything. I had nothing to do; the sun wasn't up so I just thought. I thought of everything. I wondered what I was. Why Gale didn't have wings like me. Why Eno was helping me. What my reason to live is.

I took out the feather from the weird girl from the forest. It still lingered the smell of her. I wasn't the only one here. I wasn't the only freak. I held the feather near my face and the sent flowed into my nose. I let it, and didn't resist.

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. My senses had peeked. My eyes sharpened and I stared north. I could sense her. She was near…. Real near. All my muscles tensed as if ready for a chase. I snarled and dug my fingers into the floor. Breaking the concrete instantly. Every sense told me to chase her. To find her… kill her…. destroy her.

I knew I couldn't! I couldn't kill her! She and her family were like me…. I can't kill my own kind. I finally began to relax and I released my grip on the floor. I sighed a great sigh and I heard the door open. Eno stood there at the door wide-eyed she looked surprised.

"My… floor…." She said.

"Sorry."

Max point of view

I couldn't believe my eyes. Those Itex scumbags had done enough, but now they had crossed the line. I was pissed. How could they steal Fang and my DNA and try to make an experiment strong enough to kill my flock and me!

I scrolled down more and my mood didn't change much. They had stats on him: his speed, maximum height, muscle strength, and much more. I went to the bottom of the screen and they had videos of training him. I thought the stuff they did to me was mean.

I clicked one video, they had his wings clipped, his face was covered and they were in a plane, 100 feet off the ground maybe. They pushed him out with his wings clipped. I tensed, as he was about to hit the ground and turned away. I looked back at the screen and there he was standing there only little cuts and burses from rolling on the ground.

He had survived, barely but surely. The video ended after you could tell his legs where broken, almost in half. I couldn't look at any more, but I was now thinking back comparing him to fang and I. As stunned as I was I couldn't help but reading more. It said that they erased or covered his memory after each experiment so he would do it again.

I stood up from the computer and turned to the flock. "Lets get outta here." I said and I walked out of the library flying up without a second thought. I knew he was programmed to kill me, but could I kill him first?

I would have to try.

**A.N **_please REVIEW!!! I've been having a stressful time dealing with my computer to get this to you. So congrats me a little bit. _


	7. the 7th one

**A.N. **_Hey peoples, I haven't published cause… frankly I'm just enjoying spring break, and I've been REALLY sick (like sleeping all day sick). Anyway, the story as you wished. _

Jake point of view

Ugh, I screwed up. Eno probably didn't want to see me again. I could go back to Gale's…. Wait…. no…. I had to stay away; she would be in danger around me. A sudden stinging pain shot threw me. I felt lonely; yes lonely is the word to describe it. I couldn't go back no matter what; I can't risk her getting hurt.

I stood up, weakly. I turned and walked into the bathroom that I had found the other night while looking for the living room. I splashed water in my face and looked in the mirror. I stared at myself trying to see the monster the scientist could see.

My long dirty blond hair had traces of green strands; my hair hung over only one eye. Gale would call it emo hair. My eyes were a weird brown white mix, which could not be natural for regular humans. The place where my deep gashes were now had a paler color then the rest of my body. My sharp teeth had not been rubbed down, and were sharp enough to cut into most things.

I turned away, now seeing the monster I was. I wanted to smash the glass but instead I walked away slamming, and breaking the door. Eno was in the living room waiting. I thought she had left. She rushed up and hugged me; instinctively I tensed up. (**A.N.** _I broke my toe around this time_)

After a moment of standing there like a dumbo, I hugged her back. Maybe she didn't see the monster. Maybe my life could be semi-normal. Maybe, just maybe.

**A.N.**_ after all my pain and suffering I got this much done… ugh…_

_I'm thinking of giving Jake a new power. Since Jake is something the readers helped create. I want your opinion!! __**EVEN IF YOUR JUST READING THIS AFTER OTHER CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN ADDED**__…please tell me what you want to see Jake do!!!_


	8. the 8th one

**A.N.**_ I have been busy moving, but I realized that I am more serious in role-playing than I am in writing stories. Maybe I should be more serious._

Jake point of view

Eno took me around the town, to parks, to houses, and to stores. At the moment we were inside a Macys (**A.N.** _I don't own Macys… no matter how much I wish I did_). That is where I saw him. He just stood there in the corner of the store. His bright blue eyes distant compared to many. I could hardly make out the sighs of slight slumping under his black T-shirt. Little did I know the impact she would have on me?

"Evan! What's up man?" Said Eno… I thought she was alone. Was I wrong?

"Hm? Nothing, and I'm fine…" This Evan was very silent. He did not talk much it seemed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Where's Grey? Oh also, this is Jake. Jake! This is Evan." Eno smiled at me.

"Hi." I nodded, as I often saw people do on TV.

Evan was silent. He had soft calm breaths. With each breath his chest would lift and fall almost like a woman's. His eyes looked dazed and as he realized that I wasn't going to say more she turned to a customer. I was entranced that I didn't even realize I was staring.

I turned away quickly looking back at Eno. She was over looking at some of the goods here. She had a smile on her face. She is pointed out stuff in the shop to another worker there, obviously they knew each other by the way their hand gestures seemed to match. I could almost read their lips. I got focused on the other girl, the one I didn't recognize and started watching her lips move rapidly.

What felt like an hour later Eno came back over to where I was standing.

"Sorry Evan we got to go now it is getting late."

"K, Bye. Nice to meet you Jake."

"C'ya" I said quoting the way the worker girl said goodbye to Eno. (**A.N. **_He has_ _that weird accent thing like how a guy with a deep voice tries to quote a high school girl with out getting squeaky. Kinda like how I would sound if I repeated like a hundred times_)

I was having fun for once. We were just walking around a mall area type thing. I got to trace many people's lips. Everyone talked differently it seems, it was interesting. I also got explained where I was all the time by Eno.

It was fine until I ran into them again…

Max point of view

Just when I thought this trip to Ohio wasn't worth it we bump into guess who? No other then…

**A.N. **_I know how evil it is for me to cut off here, but I want you to guess first on who it might be~_

_Also, people think I am a pervert for standing outside the girl's bathroom waiting for my friend. Do you think that makes me a pervert or a good friend… or both?_


End file.
